Zoofall: Act One
by AdmiralSirMeow
Summary: The Service has fallen. By the time the chiefs of police, internal and external security and the head of the army received the message, it was already too late.. The Service, Zootopia's silent guardian, safeguarding all of the vibrant city, had been destroyed. With the darkness creeping into the city, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde team up with the Service's remaining agents to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Good day! I am AdmiralSirMeow, Earl Of Twine, First Lord of The Admeowty etc etc. But I digress. Here is my Zootopia fanfic, which I certainly do not own!**_

 _ **Er, Zootopia, I mean. Not the fanfic. That one is mine. Enjoy!**_

 _Is it a good time to say that the Admiral is insane?_

 _ **Shut it, Midshipman! Nothing to see here, nothing to see, just an idiot Midshipman named Fisher...I said shut it!**_

Chapter 1

It had been a long day.

The kind of day best spent curled up in bed watching a good show, like say, _The Flash_ (new on Pawflix), or curled up with a good book. Needless to say, for certain mammals , that day would be neither restful nor entertaining.

In a tall skyscraper, one among many in Zootopia, there was a sound ringing across the building, in all parts, but especially in the lobby. It raged all over the building like a firestorm, and in the depths of the city's slums and those dark corners where even the police do not dare approach.

A sound heard many times before, but never by the public.

The sound of silenced guns. They fired sporadically, from the quick bursts of pistols to the shoulder-breaking blasts of rifles. The firefight raged behind glazed windows, and from the outside one could see nothing but faint yellow flashes. Elsewhere, in certain locations scattered throughout the city, small fights between two or three men, and the 100 or so inside the huge skyscraper, were currently in progress.

This was the first battle of a brand new war. A war that the forces that guarded the city were losing.

At the heart of it was a huge skyscraper, known to the outside as MI7 Banking Corporation. From the outside, the night was quiet, serene. On the inside, it was much different.

Special Agent 37, Jonathan Bund, rolled under a table as a tongue of yellow fire spat in his direction.

"Rut!" he spat, as the porcupine with the flamethrower moved closer. Bund could feel the heat singeing his ears. He had to do something, and fast. A second burst of fire raked over the desk, flimsy plastic the only barrier between Bund and becoming a grey spot of ash.

His training kicked in, running thousands of possible scenarios in the blink of an eye, and selecting one. In a single action, he pushed the table up and over, while taking a huge leap to his right.

The porcupine shifted his aim to the desk, as it filled his vision. The flames consumed the desk, however, it's momentum kept it moving.

The porcupine cursed, dropping the flamethrower and staggering to one side. Bund landed and rolled, his peripheral vision showing him that the porcupine was stumbling away from the table.

Time froze as Bund brought up his pistol.

It was automatic. Sight, breathe, shoot.

The porcupine fell like a puppet with its strings cut. Bund landed lightly, and ran to the fire extinguisher. He stopped halfway there. The blaze had already taken root, and there were others like the porcupine in the building.

Bund took a cursory look.

Ripped uniform, torn, tattered. But he was carrying military-grade equipment. The know-how too, based on how he had nearly killed Bund with that unwieldy weapon.

These were no ordinary terrorists, just as none of SIS's Agents were ordinary detectives.

Detectives...Something rang in Bund's brain. Why chase him with the flamethrower? There had been three more operatives with them. They would have quickly killed him. But instead they'd left. Left to find...what?  
 _Come on, John, think!_

When the porcupine had blasted him away with the flamethrower, he'd seen three of them head left, up the corridor to...the analysts!

SIS's lifeblood, they did much of the detective work and monitoring, giving the field agents enough to survive the mission. They nonetheless lacked the specialized training a field agent received. The analyst room would be easy meat.

"Bloody cheese and bloodier crackers," Bund mumbled, hurtling out of the room.

Bund dashed down the hallway, his tie flying behindhim. There was a tiger in the hallway, preoccupied with snapping a wolf's neck. Leaping over another dead agent's body, he kicked the tiger in the back. Feeling his spine give for a second, the tiger howled in pain. Bund slid between his legs and shot the tiger in the head. One down.

Turning, he made for the analysts' room, jacking a new magazine into the gun. The old, depleted one he jammed into his belt.

He ran past the place where he had started out, ignoring the carbon stains from the intense heat. The door, elephant-sized, slipped open a crack. Bund slipped in, a shadow. He saw two silhouettes, bent over a computer. He crept closer. They were loading something, into the computer.

TRANSMISSION 90% COMPLETE, the screen announced.

Bund's eyes adjusted.

Blood. Around the counters and computers. Mammals of all sorts lay dead. Practically dismembered, as though they'd been blasted by an automatic weapon. Bund spotted it. On the table beside the two mammals still alive, there was a gun.

Even in the semi-darkness, Bund's training identified the weapon. An Uakari submachine gun.

These guys were serious players. Bundcrept closer. He centred his gun on them. In the darkness, there would be no guarantee of a hit.

This was where SIS's technology would prove itself yet again. Bund slipped the depleted cartridge from his belt. The nitro levels were still high enough. He just needed a spark. Ah. Of course. Bund readjusted his grip on the pistol.

Bund fired.

The silenced shot was almost deafening in the silence. Bund saw the computer he had shot go up in flames, and tossed the cartridge into it, clicking off the safety.

An explosion of blinding light and heat swept across the room as the bullets ignited. Bund popped up and shot. The light seared his eyes, and Bund loosed off another shot, just in case. Both missed. A wave of automatic fire swept across the room. Bund cursed, and vaulted over the table.

He saw a cat, wielding the Uakari gun. The light seemed to dazzle the cat, It was shaking, wobbly.

Bund took the opportunity. He brought the pistol's butt slamming into the cat's skull, as it stumbled backward, Bund delivered a powerful pawed kick to the neck. It gurgled and folded up.

Bund snatched the machine gun from the cat's paw, and shot him in the skull.

The second mammal, a hare sitting in a chair, went for the gun. Instinct took over.

He shot her in the back. Then he registered the SIS analyst's uniform. Then the face.

"Rut!" Bund growled again. The final operative. He was also...

He heard padding of of paws behind him. Feline paws. Bund turned to see another cat running flat out at him. Bund attempted to use a double kick to stun the cat, but tripped over the chair and stumbled. Withouta second thought, the cat leapt on him, claws slicing at his cheek.

Bund fired.

The bullets flew wildly as the cat's claws closed around Bund's throat. He heard the sound of a gun reloading, and closed his eyes.

There was a silenced puff.

The cat fell, limp, onto Bund. Bund pushed off from underneath it, and stared into the barrel of his own gun. The mammal behind the gun was a hare, trembling, eyes dilated.

Most importantly, he wore an SIS analyst's uniform.

Quentin Hareson lowered the gun. "John…" he gasped. "You're alive...you made it…"

The hare slumped into a chair. He was shaking, and his grip on the gun tightened. Bund quickly formulated a response. "Hey, Q, hey. You're alright. I'm here. Now give me the gun, and stop that." Bund pointed at the screen. TRANSMISSION 95% COMPLETE. Q blinked. "Right, right…" he murmured, leaping towards the computer monitor and typing furiously. Bund leaned over Q's chair and watched lines of code run across the screen, as Q muttered to himself, attempting to stop the transmission.

"I've managed to introduce several new lines of coding and rework Aegis," Q said. "But it only slows down the transmission, it doesn't stop it."

Bund cursed. Aegis was SIS's personal security countermeasure. It was the most advanced online and offline defence system in the world. If that couldn't stop it… "How do we stop it?" he asked. Q turned in his chair. "You have to get to the roof. You have to destroy the dishes and antennas. All of them."

"How much time do I have?" Bund shouted as he snatched the machine gun and his pistol.

"About 10 minutes!" Q shouted after Bund.

Bund threw the machine gun to Q. "200 bullets. Aim, safety, fire. I'm going to seal the doors. If anyone comes in, gun him, even if its me."

Q nodded. He turned back to the computer. "I'll try to buy you more time!" He shouted.

The doors shut, and Bund sealed the security locks before blasting the panel. Bund felt his earpiece buzz.

"Bund? You have a clear run down the hallway. 9 minutes. Go."

Bund turned and leapt to his feet, running further down to the stairs. The door slammed open, and a rifle muzzle exited the door. For a split second, Bund considered his chances that it was an SIS agent. Then he shot the fox in the head. Bund slid over to the door. _That's another one to keep_ , he thought, to remember and recite. He stepped over Agent 35, Matron Carnaska, and grabbed her rifle.

Jacking back the slide, Bund made it carefully up the stairs. In the lobby, he could still hear the screaming and shooting continuing. SIS was not dead yet, but it was in its death throes.

Bund stopped on the twenty first floor, five stories up from where Carnaska lay dead.

His earpiece crackled.

"Bund, get your radio out." Bund fumbled to retrieve the lightweight object, shaped just like a measuring tape. "Set it to receive images." Bund extended the tape 3 inches out. And he saw the hologram coalesce. A porcupine, hefting a big bag full of...something.

"That's one floor up."

Bund slipped up the stairs slowly.

He could hear movement. Sliding the sight of the rifle carefully around the door frame, Bund saw the porcupine. It was holding a brick of clay, with what looked like a lot more inside the big duffel bag lying against the column. Bund knew from his training that the "clay" was Canine-4 explosive. He was close enough to read the timer. 2 minutes. On the twenty second floor, renovation was ongoing. The pillars and support structures were exposed.

Bund bit back a curse.

"2 minutes, Q,"He whispered into the radio. "2 dang minutes."

"I know, I know...you have just over 7 left."

Then there was a squeaking. The porcupine fumbled with his charges to answer his radio. Bund cycled the cartridge with ease, switching out the bullets and firing. The SIS standard issue eavesdropping bullet embedded itself into the wall a few feet away from the porcupine.

Bund could hear everything.

"-yeah, I know I'm the last one. I found a real sweet spot, y'know? Yeah, I knowI was supposed to be in position but…"

The porcupine listened some more.

"Change of plans," Q said. "If you can shift all of it to the side, and detonate, you might disrupt the signal. Besides, you're only three floors from the roof. The heat, smoke and sudden destabilization might do it. You know how sensitive the antennas are. "

He was right. The antennas were very sensitive, but also very hardy. The sudden drop, however, was another thing. Q was right, and the interference from other buildings might block the signal. And the thing might be shaken loose.

Besides, if he didn't do anything the building would collapse anyway. Bund considered his options. 5 more minutes.

"Look, based on where the rest of their charges are, it leaves the building's top as stable as possible. If you can change that…"

Bund made up his mind.

The porcupine was still talking. "Look, your elite team can survive a few more minutes. I have the master switch, if one goes, everything does-"

Bund shot the porcupine in the heart, and was out of the stairwell in an instant.

He pried the switch from the porcupine's paw and ran to hurriedly push all the explosives to one side, clustering them around the column. He grabbed all the loose ones first, melding them into the column. Now for the big bag. Grabbing at the drawstring, Bund pulled at the 15 kilogram bag, straining his muscles to drag it. One brick of explosive came loose.

1:56...1:55... The timer was already active.

He cursed and redoubled his pushing at the bag nearly triple his weight.

"4 minutes, Bund," Q's voice held traces of alarm.

A new voice chipped in, crystal clear and electronically garbled.

"Hello, Agent 37. Jonathan Bund, am I right? My name is Crusader. And I am here to ensure SIS's downfall. In order to do so, I have placed the equivalent of 1 ton of TNT in various places."

Bund heaved the bag against the pillar on the west side of the building.

"But,"he gasped, "I have your bloody switch."

"John! Run! Now!" As Q spoke, panic rattled in his voice. The signal was weak, garbled, but Bund could still hear the _ratatat_ of machine gun fire in the background.

"Q? Q, talk to me!" Bund yelled into the radio. It wasn't Q that responded. Crusader spoke again, amused. "Yes, you do indeed have such a switch. And so do I. Hop away, little rabbit."

The bricks began flashing red.

10...9...8…

In the radio's background, there was indistinct shouting, and the unmistakable sound of gunfire. Tears leaked from Bund's eyes, but he had to concentrate.

Bund ran for the window, again replacing the cartridge, cursing the gun's weight as he ran and fumbled and aimed and-

...2...1...

BANG!

Bund felt the extreme heat from 300 kilograms worth of C-4 from ten floors sear through his suit. And then he was falling through the air, electronic laughter ringing in his ears.

Nick Wilde was in the middle of ruining foxkind's reputation for smart jokes when it happened. He was trying out his favourite one on the new officer.

"What do you call, a three humped camel?"

Officer Rachel Fangmeyer snorted in disbelief. Judy Hopps advised her, "Don't think too much about it. Remember, you gotta think small, like his brain." Nick's ears drooped. "Now that's not nice, Judy…" Judy began to laugh, when a huge fireball from central Zootopia lit up the night. A big explosion.

A building on fire.

That wasn't something a gas main could do. It must have been something much more powerful. Based on the fire, and how the building was sagging, military-grade explosives. The pillars on the west side seemed to have given entirely, as molten steel and concrete crept up the building. The whole building leaned to the left, its antennas practically touching the building next to it. The rather impressive antenna array was bent and drooping from the heat and the embers in the sky. Spirals of thick grey smoke saturated the skies.

Already they could hear sirens fast approaching the building, some bank or another.

Judy leapt into the police cruiser. "Come on!"

Nick headed for the front, only to be pushed aside by Rachel. "I call shotgun!" she hollered. Muttering under his breath, Nick opened the back door. It was barely closed when Judy stepped down hard on the gas.

"Judy!" Nick gasped, scrabbling for purchase on the car's seats. As they drew closer, the fire got more intense. In the rear view mirror, Nick saw Judy's violet eyes, filled with flames and horror. Her ears went straight down, along with the mood in the car.

"Oh cheese and crackers." Judy murmured.

The rest of the trip was made in silence.

Grasping onto his injured side, coughing out smoke, Jonathan Bund leaned against the roof of a building a good 150 metres away from the tower which had formerly been SIS headquarters.

"Bloody cheese and bloodier crackers," he mumbled. He'd lost contact with Q.

And across all bands on his radio, he was greeted with silence. The answer to his query was in front of him, on the mini-computer in his phone.

COMPLETION OF FILE TRANSFER-UNABLE TO DETERMINE.

He watched in silence as SIS HQ burned to the ground. There could be no survivors from that inferno.

The rifle lay against the wall beside him. Scraps of his jacket's inner layer were pressed against his cuts on his neck and cheek, another SIS innovation, the jacket's sterile double layer that served as rudimentary paddings.

The adrenaline rushing through his system kept the pain out for now. Bund didn't care. He just continued watching SIS burn. He must have been watching for about an hour when a bright light illuminated him from behind, and the roof door blasted wide open.

"Freeze! ZPD, put your paws in the air!"

 _AN:_ _ **How was that for a first time? I really hope you guys enjoy it. Watching the new Kingsman trailer and Zootopia again mixed in my brain a bit. Quite a few of these scenes were created by me prancing around my bedroom pretending to shoot stuff.**_

 _ **Note: SIS means Secret Intelligence Service, and they really exist. Shhh. You didn't hear it here.**_

 _But they did, Admiral._

 _ **SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP-I mean, please be silent, Fisher, we have guests...**_

 **On a serious note, reviews will be nice?**

 **Thanks, and good day.**

 **Yours very sincerely,**

 **AdmiralSirMeow, First Lord of the Admeowty, Earl of Twine etc etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And, I am back. I am REALLY sorry for not updating, but well, schoolwork and all…**

 **Anyway, I've managed to finish the next chapter, and hopefully I can give you guys the next one in a couple of weeks.**

 **Right, Fisher?**

 **Fisher?**

 _ **Bark!**_

 **Bloody hell, Fisher! Why'd you let the dog in? I'm a cat for goodness sake!**

 **BEGIN**

"PAWS in the air! Now!" The ZPD's SNARL team surrounded Jonathan Bund with a helicopter and no less than 20 SNARL operatives.

Bund raised his paws in the air, still facing the burning building.

The bright light lit him up from behind.

"Turn around!"

He complied.

The SNARL officers kept their guns cocked, big ones. Gone were the pistols gripped in one hand. These were sleek, long, high-powered rifles. The rounds would be deadly firepower, not tranquilizer darts.

They kept alert. They knew they were facing a dangerous enemy.

Bund looked relaxed, but one look in those blazing brown eyes told one otherwise.

Those same eyes took everything in, calculating, mentally preparing himself.

It was an open rooftop about 50 meters width and 60 in length. There was of course a small enclosed staircase landing leading back down. Air conditioning outlets.

The SNARL officers consisted of 5 lions, a puma, 6 wolves, 3 deer, 4 kangaroos and a mongoose.

"On the ground! Slowly!" the lion officer at the front shouted.

His gun was held steadily at Bund's chest.

Bund slowly moved down. When he was halfway down, he snapped the button off his suit's sleeve.

He flicked it straight on the ground in front of him, and then an acrid white cloud filled the air. Bund leapt the moment the button left his paw. Vaulting up, he grabbed the barrel of the lion's rifle, twisting it up out of his grip.

He felt the barrel sear his paws with heat as the lion pulled the trigger.

Bund gritted his teeth and placed the pain aside, instead deciding to twist the lion's arms into an armlock. He needed to end this, and fast.

The lion felt the excruciating pain ease up for a second, and then he was flying towards one of his comrades, the two of them going down together.

The explosive charge planted on the magazines on the lion's belt went off.

The brilliant explosion of the cartridges gave Bund the cover he needed to snatch up the gun.

Bund twisted a button on his watch, and a sudden burst of brilliant light ignited from a small strip of magnesium ejected from the watch.

Immediately, gunfire erupted towards the bright light.

Bund lay flat on the ground, aiming through the eyepiece.

Bund let a grin touch his face fleetingly. _Predictable._

The gun barked five times before Bund moved.

He fell into a crouch and blanketed a wide arc with a spray of bullets. The shouts of pain were indication of his success.

Then he ran, low, snagging a small charge from his belt. It was his set it and slid it across the ground.

He only had one chance. If his mental math was right…

The air conditioner coolant ignited with a roaring yellow flame, and Bund took this chance to run to where his rifle perched against the roof.

Out of the smoke, a canine figure leapt at him.

Bund relaxed his stance and went with the tackle, feeling his breath blast out of his chest.

Bund rolled with the wolf, planting two feet into his jaw. He kicked as hard as he could.

 _Crack_

The wolf slumped to the ground, limp.

Shooting, sporadic, was still coming from within the cloud.

The spotlight was trained on the staircase. Good.

He emerged from the cloud beside his rifle.

Bund glanced up. The helicopter was still training its lights and guns on the smoke cloud.

None of the SNARL officers would have thought that Bund would go opposite of the stairs, and so no one saw him.

He picked up the gun, aimed and fired.

The EMP burst slammed into the SNARL helicopter, sending its lights and controls out for several seconds.

It was enough.

A thin cable marked the place from which Jonathan Bund had disappeared, and from the rooftop it would be almost impossible to pick out the silhouette at the bottom of the building.

From the bottom, it would be much easier.

JUDY Hopps crossed her arms and tapped her feet impatiently. She had been waiting outside the entrance of the building for...for...well, at least 5 minutes.

The SNARL team had refused to let her come with them, citing her lack of training in SNARL work.

She had to bite back a retort about saving Zootopia.

So now she leaned against her cruiser, fuming. Rachel and Nick were relaxing inside the cruiser.

"Come on, Judy. It might even be a false alarm, I mean, what kind of terrorist stands on the roof of another building for an hour?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"Come back in, relax. It's one guy, anyway. SNARL doesn't need your assistance."

Judy hesitated, thinking. Rachel _did_ have a point, and it wasn't like she couldn't benefit from some of the bonus shuteye that Nick was having at the back of the cruiser.

Judy opened the door.

Naturally, that was when it happened.

A terrifically loud _bang!_ reverberated from the roof, along with a brilliant flash of light.

The sound wave sliced into Judy's sensitive ears. Disoriented, she lost her footing and fell backwards onto the pavement.

In the back of the cruiser, Nick sat bolt upright and brained himself on the roof of the cruiser.

Despite moaning in pain, the three officers could clearly hear the sound of gunfire.

Then they saw the helicopter lose power. It was for an instant, but any lesser pilot would have crashed it.

Their eyes were fixed on the sky, and so they nearly missed Jonathan Bund's landing.

Nearly being the main word here.

Rachel saw the figure first, her hand darting to her pistol. Bund went for his own pistol.

Rachel saw the pistol come up inmammally fast, and she knew that it was not a tranquilizer gun.

But the figure hesitated, and that was enough.

Rachel fired, only to see the figure duck low and lunge, launching itself low to the ground, tackling her.

And then it was over, as Rachel found herself spun hard into a wall, her pistol gone.

Wheezing for breath, she saw the figure-a rabbit, she realised- shoot Wilde with her gun.

Nick Wilde was currently in the process of getting shot. He had noticed Rachel go for her gun, and turned to see her slam into a wall.

Instinct made his paw shoot towards his holster, but it didn't make it halfway there when a grey blur twisted his wrist.

The same dark grey blur, nearly invisible in the night, snatched his pistol from his holster.

Nick screamed in pain, and then he felt a cold barrel touch his shoulder. A tranquilizer dart from his own gun. slammed into his shoulder like a horse kick.

He could already feel the cocktail working.

Then he was spun around and his face headed towards the pavement.

Judy spun to see the figure slam Nick into the pavement.

She'd heard Nick scream, and had instantly been on alert. She felt the raw pain in his voice.

She knew straight away that it was no prank.

Instead of going for her gun, Judy went straight for the rabbit's legs. The grey rabbit's reactions were impossibly fast as he pivoted out of the way and punched Judy on the back of her neck.

She yelped in pain as she felt her vertebrae buckle slightly. And then the whole world went upside down.

Halfway through the flip, Judy planted her hind paws on the ground, pushing upwards to break the other rabbit's hold.

She and her opponent stumbled back, and in the light of the streetlamps, the foyer light and the burning building, they got their first look at each other.

Judy got a clear look at her opponent. A dark grey, nearly black rabbit buck with startling lilac eyes. There was a rifle strapped to his back.

She struck first, a lightning quick snap kick that should've smashed into his side.

But he pivoted on his heel, swaying lightly just out of its path.

Then his right paw was pushing aside her leg as he moved in to deliver an open paw smack to the chin.

Judy barely managed to turn her head, so the blow caught her cheekbone instead.

Pain flared up, but Judy pushed it aaway just in time to block the follow up punch.

Moving elegantly, Judy launched several close in karate hits meant to disable and stun. Every single blow was turned aside and for brief instants she was open to quick strikes that sent her reeling.

Another side kick was sent spinning aside, and a couple more blows struck Judy in the stomach.

Judy seized her chance. Two solid blows landed on the buck's light frame. He skipped back, eyes narrowed.

It was her turn to move first.

Judy attempted to strike his kidney, only for the buck to stop her cold and twist her arm, and then pain filled her from head to toe.

The buck had struck the pressure points in her arm and neck.

Judy fell backwards.

The buck launched into a spin kick.

Judy ducked under it, using her good arm to snatch his ankle.

She twisted it with all her might, pulling the buck off his feet. His other foot came up, flailing.

Then it shot out and nailed Judy right below the neck, driving all her breath out and causing Judy's grip to slacken.

Wheezing, she dropped backwards, feeling the cool cobblestone on her skull.

There was a thud as the buck hit the ground.

Jonathan Bund was up nearly instantly, panting. This was...unexpected to say the least. He hadn't expected her to have so much fight in her.

Then again, those intense purple eyes of hers would indicate otherwise.

Bund patted her down, not as a pervert(although he would not deny enjoying feeling her fur), but as a trained professional.

Now equipped with her keys and pistol, Bund shot her in the ankle once.

Insurance.

"J-Judy?"

Bund was faintly surprised to see the fox conscious.

Judy, presumably the rabbit with which he had just fought, did not respond.

Bund proceeded to open the police cruiser and radio for an ambulance. Then he stripped out the transponder.

Just before he could open the car door and leave, with a shout of "JUDY!" the fox charged.

Instinct took over.

Bund sank five tranquilizer darts into the fox before he went down.

 _Rut._ Bund cursed. He didn't need a fatal overdose. He knelt over the fox to administer the one time syringe for overdose that all agents carried.

The syringe was also a potent sleeping agent.

The fox drifted off to sleep. Bund jerked his head up. He could hear sirens. He made one last decision, quickly ripping out a piece of notepaper to scribble on.

By the time the ambulance arrived, Bund was long gone.

"YOU WHAT?!" Chief Bogo roared at his subordinate.

Commander Mongoosemery of the SNARL Corps of the ZPD winced. Mongoosemery's left arm was encased in a cast, and his head was still pounding from the painkillers.

"I need more mammals sir." Mongoosemery stood his ground, which was admirable if only because Bogo was genuinely angry.

It wasn't everyday that his SNARL commander told him that 13 of his best SNARL officers were out of action, 4 of them dead, and a great deal of equipment damaged, including the 30 million dollar helicopter. The EMP blast had fused several circuits, and when they set down, it became apparent that they were never going back up.

Bogo was really mad.

"SNARL already has enough mammals. You have at least 60 officers throughout Zootopia."

Bogo was doing an even more remarkable job of staying mostly calm.

Mongoosemery leaned forward in his seat.

"60 ain't enough. We have a Rapid Response Task Force in each sector, and ours just got chewed up. There are no reserves. I cannot afford to weaken other RRTFs."

He continued, saying, "All I need is another 10 officers, that will take up temporary roles in the 1st RRTF."

Bogo sat back down. Mongoosemery made sense, at least.

Bogo grunted. "Well, two of my best officers are in the hospital as well. I'll let you have your replacements. Just catch that son of a gun."

Mongoosemery nodded. He had been in the chopper when the pulse hit. The resulting drop had made him break his arm on a console.

His brother had been on the rooftop, and was currently in the ICU of Zootopia General Hospital.

A bullet through the clavicle, grazed the lung.

He would pull through, but the bullet was precariously close to his spine.

"Still no identification?" Mongoosemery asked.

Bogo shook his head grimly.

"Nothing."

JUDY Hopps woke up to the sound of beeping.

It took her a couple moments to figure out its origin. The monitor beside her, with a continuous wave that spiked up and down quickly.

Her mind took a couple seconds to kick in.

And then she was sat bolt upright, gasping for breath.

She felt her heart calm down as the doctor ran into the room. The moose looked her up and down.

"Ms Hopps?" he said.

"Y-yeah?" she answered. She knew where she was.

"You have a broken left clavicle, a concussion, a laceration on your right lower leg, multiple fractured ribs, throat damage, which is why you can't talk much, a torn ligament and minor internal bleeding near your kidneys."

The matter of fact tone with which the moose reported her injuries caused her to shudder in fear, and yet she felt oddly comforted.

The moose smiled. "I'm Doctor Hornery, and I can definitely say that you will recover fully."

Judy nodded, still unable to speak.

Doctor Hornery checked her vitals and her cast, telling her to press the call button if she needed anything.

Just before the doctor left, Judy managed one word.

"Where…"

Hornery stopped.

He took a couple seconds to think.

"Don't talk yet, Ms Hopps. Your throat hasn't fully recovered."

As he continued walking, he added, "Also, Nicholas Wilde is doing just fine."

Judy lay back against the bed, and then she realised that her right paw was clenched onto something tightly.

A piece of paper.

She held it up to read.

 _Ms Hopps,_ it read, _I give you one chance to find me, for I require your assistance. I know that you may be unwilling to do so. If that is so, dispose of this note. Should you decide to keep it, meet me at this location._

" _The stars of the future are found in the seeds of today."_

 _I will meet you there at 5pm two days from now. Share this with no one. Come alone._

 _Alert the ZPD and I will not show, instead I will disable ZPD's network as a show of force._

 _It is your choice. I would prefer your assistance, but I will not hesitate to take you out and find another candidate._

 _Please, do not look up my name. You will find nothing._

 _Yours truly, Jonathan Bund, ZSIS._

Judy folded up the note and thought.

One building away, peering through his scope, Jonathan Bund watched her do it.

 _ **LINEBREAK**_

 _ **EY GUYS! And that was another chapter of Zoofall, hoped you guys liked it, I'll be sending the next one up in...well, hopefully a couple of weeks but probably more. I know, I know, its been a year, but hey, I'm working on it alright?**_

 _ **WOOF! WOOF!**_

 _ **Back, dog, back! Fisher! The dog is loose again**_


End file.
